


A court of ice and beauty

by Treasure7



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: ACOWAR countdown challenge, High lord of winter, Love, The winter court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/Treasure7
Summary: My submission for the ACOWAR Challenge: Favorite court.Fierce, unyielding cold and darkness was what most associated with the winter court. But for the people who lived here, who grew up in this climate, there was so much more to the beauty of winter than just cold wet snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of in both a reading and a writing-slump lately and so I thought I'd try out this challenge to get back into it. I hope you like it!
> 
> Small note: Since we don't really know anything about Kallias, I made up my own canon in which he is an only child and also gay and dreaming of a mate <3

Fierce, unyielding cold and darkness was what most associated with the winter court. But for the people who lived here, who grew up in this climate, there was so much more to the beauty of winter than just cold wet snow.

Kallias, High Lord of the Winter Court in Prythian, smiled as he looked out the window of his bedroom. The frozen branches of the trees in the garden below him glimmered as the last rays of the sun stretched to reach them. This was his favorite part of the day, watching as the magic of his court slowly went to sleep.

 

A doe walked over the white palace-fields, her calf following her towards the forest-line - no doubt on their way home after a day of exploring and learning. The calf stopped as a noise seemed to catch its attention, not noticing that its mother continued walking ahead, and Kallias waved his hand towards it, sending a gentle winter breeze to prod it to keep up with the mother. The young animal jumped, startled by the breeze, its hind legs lifting in the air from the surprise, and trotted to its mother’s side. Kallias chuckled under his breath as he watched the two disappear among the trees.

 

Shifting his gaze towards the young couple slowly making their way towards the village just down the road from his Palace, the High Lord’s heart soared at the thought of doing the same thing one day with his own mate.

Most people looked to spring for romance and beautiful courting-rituals. But for Kallias, winter had always been the most romantic of seasons. Growing up as an only child, he’d never had to worry about fighting for power - unlike the other seasonal courts, who had been too busy trying to kill each other to appreciate the fact that they had someone equal to them to share in life with - and so the young High Lord had developed a love for books and stories. Fantasy, historical and horror, he’d read them all. But his favorite, surprisingly only to those who didn’t know him, was the stories of eternal love.

 

When thinking of courting, most people envisioned flowers or maybe long romantic walks on green fields and swims in beautiful hidden creeks. While Kallias could admit that it all sounded wonderful, he’d always prefered the more open and playful part of romance. He’d take an impromptu snowball fight over long walks any day. He’d rather cuddle up with hot chocolate and long talks about everything and anything, than swim in creeks. He’d take walking through his garden, watching the way the ice glimmered like diamonds as it weighed down the weaker branches of the trees surrounding his loved one, enjoying their true laugh as they caught a snowflake with their tongue, over anything any other court could offer. And he knew, in his very soul, that his mate would feel the same.

 

Kallias stepped away from the window as the darkness laid itself like a blanket over his court, and dragged his blue tunic over his head as he got ready to fall into bed. He crawled under the covers and with a sigh he let his mind drift to a day where he might feel strong arms surrounding his waist and dragging him towards their body in a protective embrace. 

 

When thinking of the winter court, many thought of nothing but cold hard land and darkness. They forgot about the people who lived there and the warmth their hearts had to have to stand the cold of the snow, they forgot about the love that grew in this court of ice.

  
A love that had made them stand up against Amarantha and plot to overthrow her, knowing they might very well fail. That love would be what made them fight to keep their freedom in this oncoming war. That love would be what helped them win.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts and if you want to, visit me at Tumblr: **TreasureSeven**


End file.
